Aca-love?
by Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike
Summary: Starts from the big kiss and goes onward. Will Beca and Jesse get to have their very own happy ending? Will their families keep them apart? What about love? You'd do anything for love, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Aca-love?**

**I'll do this in alternative POV's all the way through this fanfic. :) Hope you don't get too confused!**

**Beca POV**

Screaming and cheering filled my ears as a huge grin spread across my face. It didn't matter if we won or not because technically we did win. For ourselves. I scanned the loud crowd and found him. Jesse. Determination bubbled up inside me as I came closer to him. Random strangers clapped, smiled and nodded in approval at me and I Jesse spun around to meet me. "Told you. Endings are the best part." Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You're such a weirdo," I replied back with and put my hand on the small of his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Of course I'd kissed a boy before, but this was just electrifying and freaking aca- awesome! The best thing was that he kissed me back with just the same amount of enthusiasm and passion. Or even more. I laced my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. I broke away and he just gave me his goofy grin while smoothing his thumbs over my sides.

"I watched your films." I hinted and he just smiled wider.

"I gathered. Unless, you were lying to me about not watching The Breakfast Club. You may be able to guess the biggest cinematic reveal but, I doubt that you could know the amazing soundtrack of that awesome film." He laughs at me and I couldn't help but giggle back. Giggle?! He's changed me.

"Nerd." Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth and he seals it once again with his lips. I just laugh into the kiss and hold him closer to me, ignoring the wolf whistles and comments from Donald for us to 'get a room'. I quickly pull away and smile at him. I turn my head and see Chloe and the rest of my girls cheering us on. Surprisingly, I see Aubrey smiling at me and she gives me the thumbs up. I totally saved her ass. I look back to Jesse. "I've gotta go, Jesse. I've gotta go to my girls, and you to your boys." He gives me his puppy eyes and before I can even considerer melting into them, I turn around and walk towards the girls.

"I'll see you later, nerd."

**Yeaaahhh, soooo, that was my first ever FanFic done. Review? Tell me if you like it? Give me some ideas?**

**See you soon!**

**Will more chapters and rating will progress to a 'M' soon enough. *winky winky face* I'll also have longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aca-love?**

**Here's chapter 2 of Aca-love? Hope you like it! **

**Rated M in this chapter for well, Jesse's mind, swearing ect,ect...**

**Jesse POV**

Oh. My. God. She just sang my song. _Our _song. She just snogged me senseless. She just-wow! Look at those jeans. Her ass looks fucking brilliant in those. She **must **wear those more often. But only around me. Not that smarmy thing, Luke. Just me. If he even tried to make a move-

"Dude, you're eye-fucking her." Donald just smirks. "I can't help it. She's sexy as anything." I glance back at her, she's standing with the Bella's. Her and Aubrey are talking like nothing ever happened between them. They're both smiling. Wait-what!? I should've brought a camera if I knew they'd be smiling together. Aubrey gives Beca a brief hug and starts up a conversation with Amy. Beca catches my eye and smiles sweetly at me and winks. That was so hot. I could just ravage her right now. Stuff everyone. They could watch for all I care.

"The results of the ICCA's 2012 are in!" A dead silence settled over the audience. Everyone's eyes were on the stage. In second place...Barden's Treblemakers!" Benji, who was stood next to me, was already on stage with a small trophy in his hands while the crowd clapped, whooped and cheered. He came back with the award and handed it over to me. "We did it, Jesse! We did it!" His childlike excitement came back and he hugged me. The clapping died and the silence washed over us once again. A few mummers filled up the silence but quickly shut up.

"And, for first place...the new and completely improved Barden Bella's!" The crowd went wild. People were whistling and screaming. Beca was up on stage will all the Bella's. She looked shocked. It was almost like she couldn't believe that her mixes were _that _good. The trophy stood up in her hands and was taller than her when she held it up. A elated smile spread across her face as she walked off stage with her group. They all jumped around and were hugging. She looked so amazed.

"That's it for another term, folks." The presenter let the audience clap, said a congratulations to everyone, and the show was finished. All that hard work. It was worth it though. I got the girl. The boys started to walk back stage to meet everyone up. Unicycle walked with me. "So, there's a party now at the house. Loads of girls are invited." He winked. I laughed. "I'm alright, I've got my girl." My eyes darted around to find Beca with a red cup in her hand already with Fat Amy. "She's pretty hot. I'm gunna make a move on the blonde." He nodded at Aubrey and undressed her with his eyes. It was a bit sickening. Who would've thought that!

"We had a thing, you know." Whaaat! I thought Aubrey was completely against us treble boning her girls!

"You slept with her?"

"Yeah. Dude, it was so angry and-" I cut in, I wasn't going to even think about Aubrey and Unicycle fucking.

"Urmm, that's...lovely? I'm just gunna go and-" Unicycle grabbed my arm.

"There isn't any point. They'll take ages getting ready for tonight." Getting ready? Oh yeah, the party.

Beca was still talking with Fat Amy. As she wasn't looking at me, I checked her out, her ass was still fitted in those jeans and that plaid shirt was stretching across her chest. I could just make out the rise and fall of her chest and how her boobs strained out of her thin camisole when she laughed at something that was said. All my blood started to rush south as I carried on staring at her beautiful body.

"Eyes up, Jesse." She teased and I jumped. When did she get here? She was laughing at me. I mean, I was just staring at her chest. "Chloe wants to drag me away to get me all 'sexy' now." She rolled her eyes at the squealing redhead. I was about to step in and tell that she looked sexy already but she carried on.

"Soooo," she swung on her heels with her hands in her pockets. "About the kiss..." She drifted off, this was my que I'm guessing.

"I've wanted to do that all year you know. You didn't even have to take out that scary ear spike for me to realise you were beautiful." Beca stared at me. Shit. Was that too much?

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up close to her. Her breasts were straining against me and I nearly moaned aloud. Her lips came crashing down on mine. I realised she was still smaller than me, even in those trainer heels. I leaned down a bit and I felt electric. This was the life. My hands rested on her sides, my thumbs rubbed the under wiring of her bra and I kissed her even more. She gave out a small moan and Stacie's "Go get him girl!" brought me out of the kiss.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered, "I'll see you at the party, tiger." Her hips were swaying _a lot_ as she walked off with Chloe and Stacie. I needed to get us out of here soon if she was going to carry on like that...

**Like it?**

**It was quite fun to write from Jesse's perspective as he is a randy hormonal boy. Sooo, review? Follow the story? :3**

**~G**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aca-love?**

**Right, so I've got a few reviews and follows on this, which is aca-awesome you guys!**

Sexy...

Were they being serious? I can't do 'sexy' and all that crap. Chloe and Stacie were fussing around me, throwing dresses on my bed, obviously not my dresses. Kimmy Jin gave up about 15 minutes ago which seemed like 4 agonising hours ago. I told them from the start that there's no way in hell that they would get me in a sparkly dress, and weirdly enough, they agreed telling me that I'm 'Too rusty for sparkle'. What does that mean?!

And now, I'm sat at my desk with one of these thin, silky dressing gowns on that was thrown at me from Chloe, my hair twisted up into a towel while the girls 'pamper' me in their opinion.

"Beca, we've decided on a dress that we think would suit you perfectly!" Chloe jumped in the air. So, I wasn't getting a say in what I'm wearing now? Roll on glittery, girly dresses...

Oh Joy.

"Throw these on. I'm not letting you wear granny knickers in this dress." She threw me black lacy knickers. Stacie carried on, "Don't worry, they're new. We knew we'd be going to this party and so we just went shopping for some stuff for you. But, aren't they gorgeous! Jesse will be so fucking horny when he sees you in those!" She threw me a matching bra. I have to admit they're pretty cool girls. Wait, how did they guess my cup size? They've been snooping, I bet.

"Oh, and we hope you don't mind. I mean, we had to find out your bra size. It was fun nosing around in your underwear collection." I shrugged it off. I went to the little bathroom that had only a toilet and a sink. I stripped off the silly excuse for a dressing gown and put on the lacy underwear. I spied myself in the mirror. I have to give it to them, I look pretty hot. The scrap of lace on my ass barley covered me backside but that's considered 'sexy' right? Make up time now, I'm guessing.

I wonder if they'll let me wear my usual make up or do it themselves. I don't mind cutting down on it a little but I'm not taking off all the eyeliner. They'll have to live with it.

"Beca! Hurry up! Stop checking yourself out and get your ass out here so I can do your make up!" I blow a stand of hair that fell into my eyes and take a deep breath. This is going to be an adventure. The door swings open and I go to grab the small gown to cover myself up.

"I've seen it all before, Beca. But you look smoking. If I was Jesse, you wouldn't even last 2 minutes in that party. I can't wait for him to see you!" She grabs my hand and pulls me into the room, sitting me on the chair, clad in only lace. She grabs my make up bag and starts the fun...

**Jesse POV**

As I spray the last bit of cologne on my neck, Benji walks into the room smiling greatly. "We ready to go? I can't wait, man!" His excitement is alluring and I nod and grab my jacket. My Treblemaker jacket, may I add. I lock the door and throw the keys in my pocket and we walk down the corridor. I'm nervous, and I mean really nervous. I'll be seeing Beca again in like, 10 minutes? Every time I see her I just want to kiss her and arghhh! I can't stop thinking about her.

"Thinking about Beca?" How did he guess? Am I really that obvious?

"You can tell when you're thinking about her. Not that I want to know what you're thinking about, but you just look...different." Well, that helped.

"Are you, you know...In love with her?" An awkward silence clouds us but I rise above it.

"I wouldn't say that right now, but I'm crazy about her. That's why I'm thinking. I'm also really nervous, so let's get to this party to have a few drinks." In love? With Beca? Wow. I'd never thought about _that_ before. I've thought about 'loving' Beca, if you know what I mean, but not in love with Beca.

We carry on walking, talking about random things. Me mostly nodding along to whatever Benji's saying but still thinking about what he said earlier. It's running through my mind at a quick pace. When I think about it into more detail, I could easily see myself being in love with her. I'm head over heels for her now. Everything she does is just so right. Me and Benji finally make it to the Trebles house and the noise is just...loud? I open the door, there's no point in knocking as nobody would hear and people are dancing, drinking and talking. Unicycle was right though, there is loads of girls here. Call Me Maybe is playing and people are too pissed to even care how terrible the tune is.

Donald walks onto a platform and taps the microphone. The music dies out. A DJ deck is set out with headphones and a MacBookPro.

"Helloooooo everyone! Well, we have a special DJ tonight who is one of the Barden Bella's! Oh yeaahhhh! I welcome Beca Mitchell!" Donald jumped off the platform and Beca appeared. In a dress?! God, when she said 'sexy' I didn't think they'd dress her up like that.

It was a dress...that suited Beca. It was like a cameo green top, with a black skirt. And she looked fucking hot in it. Her breasts were pushed together and her small waist and argghhh! There I go again, thinking about her.

"Okaaay! Thank you for having me up here tonight! Here's the first song." Beca's mix boomed into the house like a huge wave. I walked through the crowd, up to Beca and stood behind her, watching her create play lists for everyone.

"It's not polite to stare, nerd." I could just imagine how much she's smirking without even having to look at her face. Don't say something stupid now... She's leaning over now. Her back is curved to her arse, and I want to fucking squeeze it so badly. I have to clench my hands by my sides to stop myself from touching her. Her heads bobbing along to the beat as her heeled foot taps with it. Woaaaah. She has black high heels on. Got they make her legs look so sexy. Snap out of it Jesse! You're literally fucking her with your eyes. I must look like such a perv right now. I can't help it though. She has these little spiky studs on her heels which are so god damn evil looking.

Fuck.

I'm falling for her badly.

She takes the headphones from her ears and drops them around her neck, turns around to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, Jesse." Oh yeah, this is when I have to snap out of staring at her body and actually talk.

"Hi. You look amazing, I mean-uh, you're in a dress." I sound pathetic. "I'm not saying that you don't always look amazing, because you do, but yeah." Can I facepalm myself?!

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She giggles at my nervousness and quickly presses play on the next track, turns to face me once again and wraps her arms around my neck. Her breath is hot on mine and it's intoxicating. I slip my arms around her petite waist and pull her closer to me, her eyes drooping slightly.

Her blue orbs meet mine once again and she closes them completely.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want." I plan to do a lot more than kissing, believe me. I cover her lips with mine, savouring the taste of her. She moans and I grip on tighter to her. How did we feel so comfortable around each other like this? I feel her small hands work there way up to my hair where she's tugging it which is a bit painful but I can live with it.

"Jesse." She whispers breathlessly as she rests her forehead on the bridge of my nose. Even with those heels, she's still not at my height. Her breath is deep and long and her eyes flicker to mine once again.

"Jesus, Jesse. Let's get out of here." She winks at me, grabs her black leather jacket and whispers something in Donald's ear. Probably to continue the DJ-ing and to look after her stuff.

Her nimble fingers clasp mine and she heads towards the door, ignoring all the wolf whistles and encouraging comments from the randy crowd. She grins at me and pulls me close once more.

"Your place or mine then, nerd?"

**There's that chapter. Next chapter will include the actual M rating I know you're all waiting for. Hahaaa. Anyway, I'll get started on it soon!**

**If you like this fanfic and would like it to continue, review, follow or even favourite? It would really help!**

**~G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aca-love? **

**Hey everyone! **

**So, last time we had the party at the Treble's house and Beca and Jesse got a bit randy and are about to continue that...**

**M rating kicks in here. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Starts just outside Jesse's dorm.) **

**Beca POV.**

Jesse's hand is in mine as we walk down the corridor to his room. We both know what's going to happen and this is just my prep time. He's behind me now, making me walk but kissing my neck which is a very big distraction at the moment. My knees are weakening and I wish he could just push my up against this wall and carry on there. I giggle as his tongue swipes out to lick the back of my neck and I lean on into him.

He wraps his arm around my waist as he fumbles around in his pocket for his key.

"Aha! Here it is!" He waves it around like a magician would with his props.

I wriggle my head to his neck and start to kiss him there. He moans and tries to unlock the door, obviously I'm making it hard for him. Speaking of hard, I can feel his arousal poking into my hip as he finally manages to open the door. I rush in, grab his hand and pull him in with me.

The door slams and I'm pushed up against the door. His lips are all over me, sucking on my neck which is bound to create some deadly hickeys for everyone to see, but I don't care. I want everyone to know that Jesse's mine.

A loud moan escapes my mouth and Jesse fiddles with the bottom of my dress, raking his hand up and down my thigh. His hands inch closer to my knickers, but move back away and are on my belly once again. He's teasing me. I pull his top up a bit, feeling his well defined abs. That's what he's been hiding then. My fingers are tracing the muscles on his stomach while his hands move up to my breasts. He looks at me for permission, and I nod. Such a gentleman. He squeezed them experimentally and I let out a small moan. He does it again. Another moan follows and I arched out my chest for him.

"Fuck, Beca." I open my hooded eyes to see him staring at my chest like it was a child's toy. It was laughable, really. So, I'm guessing my tits are his new toys?

Greaaaat.

He moves his hands down, stroking my body lovingly and lift up the bottom of my dress. I nod, just to let him I'm fine with this and he pulls the fabric over my head and stares. Oh God, oh God, oh God. What if he thinks I'm ugly or worse than he's had before. I'm panicking and go to cover myself up but he catches my hands. "Beca, you're beautiful and if I'd known you had these on, under that dress...God. I'd have taken you home straight away." Love for him floods through me, as well as relief and I kiss him lightly on the lips. My hands pull off his t-shirt and grip his shoulders and my legs wrap around his waist easily. He kisses my neck once again, and I can already tell that he wants to mark his territory. Am I his territory?

**Jesse POV**

Fuck, this is brilliant. As soon as I saw Beca, I can't deny that I thought about her like this. How could I not, with a body like hers! Her skin tastes amazing. I can't stop sucking at her neck and shoulders.

It's going to leave about 6 hickeys but I want everyone to know that she's finally mine.

She pushes out her chest further towards me.

I caress her breasts, kissing her. She lets out a moan and bucks her hips onto mine. Ahh, fuck. I place my wandering hands under her bum for support and carry her over to my bed. She's nipping at my neck now, her hands playing with my hair. I drop her onto my bed, and God, she looks like a goddess laying there in those scraps of black lace. She lays on her side, the curve of her hip raised with her delicate hand smoothing over the duvet on my bed.

Calm yourself, Jesse. It's just Beca.

Yeah, but she's in her fucking underwear on your bed.

Waiting for you to move.

Oh yeah, move. I have to move to get to Beca.

I nearly bolt over to my bed, where she's stationed, still rubbing her hand over the covers. I sit down and she straddles me and grinds her lace covered crotch on my jeans. I stifle a moan.

"It's hardly fair that I'm in just this," she indicates to her underwear. "And you're in those jeans. I think we should take them off, hmmm?" Yes, take my jeans off. She moves off me and rubs her hand over my covered dick.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She states with a wink. Sweet Jesus. She did not just say something nerdy?

"She so did." She smirks at me. Did I just say that out loud? The clicking of my zipper broke me out of my thoughts as she tugged my tight jeans over my thighs. I lifted myself off the bed to get them off and I quickly tugged off my socks. She giggles at me and I stumble back onto the bed, laying on my back.

She's on me now. Sat on my clothed cock, trying to get some friction between us. So freaking hot. Her mouth is parted into an 'o' and I admire her body. Curves in all the right places, with a tiny waist and tits to die for. She reaches behind her and unclasps her lace bra. Her breasts pop out. Jesus. They're so perky and could easily fit in my hand with extras. If you get what I mean.

I flip her over, so she's under me. Her eyes open and they look into mine.

"Hey." She whispers. It brings me back to reality. She smiles coyly at me and it's too cute.

"Did we go to fast, because if we did, I'm ok to slow things down." I offer her a small smile and she shakes her head. Her hands snake down to the band of my boxers and she rolls them down and I kick them off. She grabs 'me' and pumps me slowly. I can't help but moan. This is awesome. Her hand twists as it moves down my length and I let out another noise.

"Shit, Beca." She giggles and my eyes drop closed. She moves us around so I'm laying on my back and she's sat next to me.

She's still moving her hand up and down my cock and all of a sudden she's engulfing it in her mouth.

_Oh shiiit._ I place my hands on her head and hold her there, trying not to push her down further.

God, this is good. I wonder how she's this good, but then I stop. I don't want to think of _my_ Beca sucking off another man. She takes me down deeper but pulls back up for air. She kisses my tip and it sets me on fire. If she doesn't stop...

"Beca, if you don't stop...I don't wanna, you know..." I try to hint. It's getting awkward but she smirks cheekily.

"Cum in my mouth?" She finishes for me with a wink. I nod, unable to do anything else. She doesn't take the advice though and she starts sucking once again. Humming on me, which is causing huge vibrations down my cock.

"Bec, fuck. I'm gunna cum!" Once again she doesn't listen and I cum. I cum in Beca fucking Mitchell's mouth. Wow. I open my eyes to see her sat next to my thighs, tracing small patterns on them.

"Was that good? I've never done that before." What! You mean, I'm the first person to

get head from Beca?! She looked up at me.

"Good?! That was amazing." She looks proud. I feel the mattress shuffle a bit and as I open my eyes she's sat on my chest, still in her knickers. He nipples are hard and tight which could mean she's cold, and I hardly doubt that, or she's aroused. I prefer the second thought. Her nimble fingers are tracing my abs as she looks up shyly at me.

"Jesse, are you a virgin?" A virgin? No. I lost that to my high school slag of a girlfriend. You know the type, blonde, busty, leggy and gets around. A lot. I don't know why I got with her. It was sorta forced I guess.

"No. You?" She shakes her head. "Prom." She ends. My hands go to her waist, skimming over my thumbs feeling her soft skin.

"Same."

This is awkward...Shouldn't I like return the favour now? Right. I put her on my lap and sit up to kiss her, tongues battling for dominance as she moans into my mouth, her knickers rubbing against my dick. The hot friction causes me to groan and buck my hips. My fingers travel down to her abdomen ticking her there and she moans in frustration.

"Please, Jess." Jess? I crawl my fingers over her lacy knickers and press my thumb down on her clit.

"Nicknames now is it?" She pushes herself down onto my hand and moans. Her hands go to remove the only barrier between us and she slips her thumbs into them and pulls them off, discarding them to the floor. She places her hand back there. Sweet Holy Jesus. My hand is cupping Beca! Like, Beca Beca down _there _Beca.

I rub her clit in a circular way with my thumb and fucking hell, she's literally purring at me. I slip one finger into her heat and pump it. Wow. This is so fascinating. And that sounded so cheesy.

"Jess, need you. Now." Oh, so she's scary and demanding in bed too. Okay. I can live with that. She grabs 'me' and sinks down onto 'me'.

"Oh God, Bec. So tight..." She just makes a 'mmmm' noise back at me. She's so hot and tight and wet, I don't think I can last that long, but I'll try and hang on for her. My one hand holds her waist as she thrusts herself down on my, eyes closed with her lips open a bit and her hands running wildly through her hair. She looks so hot right now, I'll never let her go. My other hand crawls to her clit and gives her the right amount of pressure to make her cry out my name.

"Oh, God. I'm gunna cum soon..." I instantly think of something witty to say back.

"Jesse's fine." I wink, and she lets out a throaty laugh/moan and bounces harder on me.

I'm about to let go, she's about to let go.

"Shit, Bec."

"Yeah, me too." She cries out once more, that's her orgasm then.

"Shit!" That's me gone too. She falls floppily against my chest and kisses my skin lightly.

"That was incredible." She sighs and snuggles up close to me and places her hand on my heart so I wrap my arm around her middle and pull her to me, out legs entwined.

"Yeah, it was." I smile giddily because that's all I have the energy to do and I kiss her lightly on the top of her head.

**Wow. This took me ages to write, it's the first bit of 'smut' I've ever written so give me some feedback! **

**Review? It would give me an insight into who's actually enjoying this. **

**:D ~G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aca-Love? **

**Chapter 5**

**Haven't updated for a while. I am sorry, but I've been really busy recently. Anyway, I am prepared and have some ideas for later chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

_**Last time...**_

_**"That was incredible." She sighs and snuggles up close to me and places her hand on my heart so I wrap my arm around her middle and pull her to me, out legs entwined. **_

_**"Yeah, it was." I smile giddily because that's all I have the energy to do and I kiss her lightly on the top of her head. **_

Beca POV.

I feel my eyes flutter open and close as I awake from my deep peaceful sleep and go to stretch back behind me, but I'm stopped as I'm pulled closer and tighter to a warm, manly chest.

Jesse's chest.

He mumbles something incoherently and buries his head into the crook of my neck, his 'morning glory' poking into my bum. I smile with glee as settle into his comfy embrace and let my eyes fall close. His arm tightens around my waist and burns through me like a wild fire.

I think back to last night. How utterly amazing it was and how amazing _he_ was.

I'm so head over heels with hi- Wooaaaah! Don't go all mushy on yourself, Mitchell! I suppose it was destined for me to finally get my 'romantic' side switched on. It's about time thought, I suppose. I inwardly groan at my fluffiness and burry my head deeper into the plump pillow. Jesse sighs at my quick movement and wiggles his hips into my bum lets out another small sigh. His arm holds me securely to his chest as I trace random numbers and letters and little sentences on his arm, feeling the hairs there tickling the pad of my finger.

I doze off once again. Jesse's deep breathing behind me as he spoons me and his strong arm wrapped around me like a rope. My eyes droop and I find myself lost in a slumber full of Jesse.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I groan at him and hide my face into the duvet. He kisses my shoulder lightly and turns my sleepy body to face him. I groan once again, not able to speak as it's too early for this bird and I cuddle into him. My hand rests in between our bodies, on his heart, feeling the calm beat that turns out to be a soft drum. I smile into his neck and his hand rests on my lower back, rubbing his thumb in slow circles and quick taps.

My throat is dry and I don't feel that I have the energy to talk yet. Jesse's hand moves further down the back of my body until it reaches my backside, squeezing it gently and I let out an unexpected yelp.

"That's how you're going to wake me up every morning? I should just tie your hands together." I gather the duvet and wrap it around my chest as he grins cheekily at me.

"Every morning? I'm sorry, I can't be here every morning. You see, I have a girlfriend to get back to." I decide to play along.

"A girlfriend?" I place my hand on my duvet covered chest in mock horror.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I carry on and Jesse manages to keep a straight face.

"Well, I should be leaving to get back to her. She is a pretty little thing." I throw a playful punch at his shoulder.

"Hey! I know I'm small, but you don't have to rub it in!" I laugh at his still straight face.

"So, you definitely are my girlfriend yeah?" I nod and brush my lips over his. It's amazing how something so jokey can change to something sweet, gentle and loving. He tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull away. I shake my head and wag my finger in a 'no' motion which slowly turns to a 'follow me' motion that I hope is sexy.

I wrap the sheet around my frame but grab his shirt of the floor and slip in on, pick up his shower bag and run out of the room.

I'm running as fast as I can down the hallway, giggling at the same time and I'm guessing he's finding something to put on or I'm just a fast runner as I finally find the steamy showers. I go to the cubical furthest away from the door and take off Jesse's top, slinging it to the ground.

I pull the shower handle towards me and scorching water burns my skin and I flinch. I go to move under the splashing of water but Jesse grabs me from behind, his arms encircling my waist. He starts to kiss my neck, making me sigh. I lean into his chest but he pushes me gently into the showers, hot water spraying all over me.

I turn around, water running down my face and he's pulling off his boxers. He slips on the wet floor, and tumbles a little but manages to rip his boxers over his ankles.

He puts his hands on his hips looking like a superhero and looks out to the 'distance' with his 'package' clearly displayed at full attention.

"Wow, Jess. Definitely not a wand...more like a lightsaber." I wink at him, he's clearly shocked.

"That is so _hot_." He mumbles into my ear, pushing me against the shower wall. I laugh as he nuzzles my neck, continuing where he left off. He hums a melody on my neck licks off the little rivers of water than runs down my neck.

Moans escape my lips as he starts to suck my already hickey covered neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin.

Fuck...

I must be fucking purring by now, and he's only sucking my neck, just to think about his lips somewhere else...

"Beca, you in there anywhere?" He knocks his hand on my forehead like a door and grins widely at me.

"Yeah, just...thinking about stuff." I smile up at him, and he swiftly steals my lips as his and my hands go to his wet hair. His hands rub up and down my sides, fingers brushing along the sides of my breasts.

"Jesus, Jess." I rest my head under his.

"Out of me and Jesus? I'd hope you'd pick me." He winks at me and grabs my bum, lifts me up and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist as he rubs himself against me.

"So, Beca...Can I enter your chamber of secrets?" I let out a shriek of laughter which he joins in with.

I'm getting teary eyed from that remark and I grind my hips into his to get my point across.

"Yes," I manage, "Just-" He pushes himself into me and fuck it's good. He rests his head on my shoulder and pumps his length further into me. My body is tingling...Like, actually tingling. I can smell body wash and sex but it makes it all the more hotter. His warm breath is on my neck and he plants a few smouldering kisses along my shoulder.

"Ohh, Jesse, there!" I mumble this sort of thing to him for a while and he continues to thrust into me. My nails dig into his shoulder blades which are poking out further than usual as he's pushing himself into me. I must be leaving marks, but this is now, later I can kiss them better. Right now, this is too good to pass up.

This is good, but it isn't enough. Jesse seems to think the same thing as he pulls my leg that was wrapped around his waist, over his hip with his hand under my thigh. This makes me cry out at the new sensation and so does Jesse.

"Ahhh, fuck." Which one of us was that? I don't have a clue if I'm saying anything, my whole mind is in a haze, my body burning all over and the scorching water is like little lava spurts along my skin as they bounce from Jesse to me. His one hand goes to the shower wall as he pumps harder and faster.

"Jess..." I trail off and he gets the message because his hand that was under my thigh moves to my clit, gently stroking the burning nerve. I can feel my walls clamp down on his cock. He growls and I just nod back, forgetting that he can't hear me nod as there's no speech involved. Ha.

His thrusts start to get erratic now, beads of sweat on his skin. He traps me to the wall and my body's on fire, boiling hot, bubbling over. I'm nearly at tipping point and I let out another throaty moan.

"Nearly there, Bec." I nod, unable to speak but then I realise he called me Bec.

"Don't call me that!" I cry out as he rotates his hips into mine. He grins at me and pounds harder. His breath and mine coming out in short, loud gasps.

"Call you what, Becs?" Fuck, he knows how to get right under my skin.

"Please, shut up!" I silence him with my lips and my onyx nails dig into his back, guaranteed to leave scratches which I'm sure, won't bother him. He deserves it really.

I feel myself clamp down once more and I see fucking stars. He thrusts once more and I feel him slow down. My orgasm subsides as does his and he rests his head against mine.

He pulls out and disposes of the used condom.

"You're just lucky you don't have to do the messy work at the end." He laughs and I laugh because I find his laugh funny.

That sounded so...blonde.

Don't even go there, Beca.

**Like it? Review? I'd like some feed back. :3**

**~G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aca-love? **

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I updated but I really would like some actual feedback to tell me ideas, how it's going, ways to improve. **

**Your reviews mean everything to me, but I'm getting hardly any. **

**So, c'mon! Keep your aca-writers happy!**

**I've also decided to do this chapter from the 3rd person. **

Beca is sat on Jesse's bed, running a brush through her damp curls from her earlier shower. Humming to herself and she feels draw random patterns on the back of her neck. She's taken all the covers off his duvet pillows, and mattress and has put fresh sheets on. After last nights activities, it was well needed.

The clean sheets are soft and crisp on her skin as they cover her naked body.

"Beca," Jesse says and she turns slightly.

"Yeah?" She smiles at him, and me laughs at something he's thinking about.

"Well, we came back here last night, yeah? And well, where's Benji?" Beca bursts out laughing.

"He probably crashed at the house. Everyone knew why we came back to yours." She lays down next to Jesse and rests her head on the shared pillow.

"Really? I thought they all thought we were going for a coffee," He offers sarcastically.

"He'll be back soon, Jess. Don't panic." A smirk grows onto Beca's face.

"Did you just call me Jess, Bec?" Beca groans and covers her face with her hands rubbing her brows.

"Please don't call me that. Not now anyway. Dad calls me that and I really don't want to think of my Dad when I'm in bed naked." Jesse laughs at her and wraps his arms around her tightly, catching her lips with his own.

A knock on the door interrupts the pair as Benji's voice hesitantly speaks.

"Urm, you guys, as much as I enjoy being at the Treble's house, I'd really like to come back to my room. So, could you, urm, would you mind..."

"Come in, Benji. It's ok!" Jesse tells him and the sound of the key rattling around makes Beca gather the quilt closer to her chest. The door slowly opens as a very flustered Benji appears.

"Hey, you guys." He rambles on and sits on his bed. Fumbling with the Star Wars print.

Beca tries not to break out in a grin as his face gets redder and redder when he notices her state of clothing. Well...

"Jesse, pass me something to wear?" He passes her a Treble t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She pulls the big t-shirt over her head and slips the boxers over her hips. Both items of clothing too baggy for her, but he likes it.

He knows that he likes her in his clothes already because of how cute she looks. Her small frame, even smaller in his top. It's like she's his very own Tinkerbelle. She's super sexy like that in his opinion.

Benji looks at the both of them and clears his throat.

"As you know, Summer break is in a few days so the Bella's and Treble's have decided to meet tonight." He looks hopefully at the both of them.

"Sure," Beca answers straight. "Urm, Benj, why don't we meet you over at the Treble's, yeah?" She gets out of bed and stretches like a lioness. His eyes bulging out of his sockets, trying not to stare at her full chest.

"Yeah, see you there!" He quickly grabs his jacket and swings open the door, walking out and closing it. Beca chuckles.

"So. I haven't got any clothes here. And I'm not wearing that again," She points at the short dress. "Not for a while anyway. Can I borrow something?" Jesse, already out of his bed, completely naked as he rummages through a drawer and pulls out some worn out sweats. He quickly re-folds a shirt that was on top of the sweat pants and closes the drawer, turning to Beca with the bottoms in his hand.

"Do you like me in your clothes, Jesse?" She smirks at him and takes the sweats off him, and tugs them over her legs, tightening the drawstring on the waistband. She does the two strings into a little bow and lifts her head to look at him.

His face goes a light red and he looks Beca up and down, clad in _his _clothes. It was sexy as hell to him. Her in his clothes was like him marking her as his.

They _were _together though, right?

A silence dawned over them as he quickly thought of a witty comeback.

"Do like wearing my clothes, Beca?" She fumbles with the little bow on the waistband.

She looks up at him and grins.

"That's twisting it around a bit. I've only worn your clothes like twice, Jesse. But if you must know, I do. They're comfy." Beca grows red in the face and a faint blush rises on her chest as well.

She tugs on her hair in embarrassment and he walks over to her, admiring her cuteness and places his lips next to her ear.

Her breath catches as his hot steady breath warms up her ear.

"Well, if _you _must know, I find you so fucking sexy in my clothes." A smile tugs at his lips as her breath becomes deep and her chest rises constantly.

He places a light feather of a kiss on the underside of her ear. She barks out a laugh though, noticing his stark nakedness. He looks at her, unsure at what she's laughing at. His brow creasing. Jesse stares at her expectantly.

"Well, your urm, still..." She trails off, eyeing his body.

"Ohhh." He winks at her. "You know you like it, really."

He turns around grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a plaid shirt to go on top.

She admires his shoulder blades, his back muscles and then his arse. Her eyes fixated on the firmness of his body. A dark desire running through her eyes.

Jesse can feel her eyes burning through his body and grins to himself.

"I know you love staring at my naked body, but it might get a bit creepy if you do it for too long."

She laughs and clasps her bra and put his Treblemaker top on once more.

"C'mon, let's get down to the house." He grabs his phone and holds her hand.

She looks at their entwined limbs and smiles. He really was perfect.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Wanna make my day aca-awesome and review? I'll love you forever and ever. **

**~G**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aca-love?**

**Heeeey, lovely people! **

**Here's the next chapter. I really want to start writing some new stories so I'll hopefully be putting up the next few chapters pretty quickly for you all. **

**At the Treble's house.**

Beca had realised that the only shoes she had at Jesse's were the huge studded heels she wore the night before, and they don't really go with sweats, so they quickly walked to her room to grab some Converse.

Jesse had a boastful smile plastered on his face when she didn't even consider putting on her clothes and just tied up the laces on her trainers.

She had called him a weirdo, and both of them had left for the Treble's. Herself looking cutely small in his over sized clothes and him in nice fitted pair of dark jeans and a shirt. Their hands were automatically entwined as soon as they left hers and she glanced in between them, her eyes spying his fingers that were neatly wrapped around hers.

Beca then looked up at him, his eyes happy as they reached the house. She was sooooo looking forward to all the remarks and questions about Jesse and herself as soon as she walked in there. Ready to be ambushed by a group of girls.

The joy of it all.

As they approach the house, Beca looks up at Jesse. He gives her a reassuring smile and grips her hand tighter.

"You know that they'll be bombarding us with shit, right?" He laughs at her bluntness.

"Well yeah, but you're not ashamed of me are you, Miss Mitchell?" He pretends to be hurt and looks away with a hand on his heart. She tries not to laugh at his act but fails. He fakes a shocked look at her and she covers her grin with her hand, acting deadly serious.

"Not at all." She blows a kiss at him and pull open the glass door.

The house is surprisingly quiet as they walk in, empty red plastic cups are scattered in various places but a rattle of a bin bag is heard and they find Stacie and Donald up against the wall kissing ferociously both with black bin bags in their hands.

Obviously the both of them had been cleaning up and got a bit...preoccupied. Jesse coughs awkwardly and Stacie breaks the kiss and smiles sweetly.

Stacie releases Donald from her grip and walks up to Beca who is waiting for the boom of questions.

"You so fucked last night. You're wearing his clothes." She waves a hand up and down Beca's state of clothing.

Beca nearly laughs at her stating the obvious.

Of course she's wearing his clothes. She doesn't own a trebles' top and sweats that have been rolled around her hip and tightened many times.

She does now though. She plans to wear most of Jesse's clothes.

No.

All of them.

She wants to be his forever and as cheesy and out of character of Beca, she really doesn't care. It's a split decision that she made last night in the lonely dark, with Jesse's slow shallow breathing in the background. He was beautiful. His face was glowing in the dark, a small smile on his face. She wondered if he was dreaming about her.

Yeah, so now Beca's turned into a huge sap.

But he was. He still is.

Stacie winks at Donald, grabs Beca's free hand and pulls her away from Jesse. Beca looks back at Jesse and shrugs. They both knew this was going to happen anyway.

Stacie pushes her into the already clean kitchen and sits her down onto the high breakfast bar chair. Her eyes are filled with excitement and she draws up a chair for herself. Stacie then clasps her hands together and a grin falls over her face.

"Was it good sex?" Stacie asks bluntly and a huge smile attacks Beca's face.

"It totally was, right?!" Stacie waits for Beca to respond. Beca nods, and smiles even more as she remembers last night and this morning.

"I, urm. Well, yeah I guess." Beca blushes. She's never had all this sort of stuff before thrown at her after she's had sex. She didn't have girl friends back then. Guys were easier to deal with then.

"Oh come _on_ girl! He was amazing wasn't he, like aca-amazing. God, Donald is too. Total sex God. He's so big and-" Beca cuts her off.

"Woah, dude! Don't wanna know about Donald's 'area'." She does air quotes with her fingers. Stacie stops but throws herself back into asking more detailed questions. 'How big is he? Did he make you cum? How many times?' ect fucking ect...

Beca could kill herself. But she knew she was headed for it.

Stacie blabbed on about how to breathe properly when giving head and Beca just stared blankly at her.

"And then he just flung his dick into my face! I should let that go, it was a year ago, but still! I didn't want to be slapped by a cock."

"That's lovely Stacie. Where are the others?" She shrugs.

"Most of them went home, but Aubrey's with Unicycle." Fuck. Anger bubbles inside of Beca as she notes all those time her and Jesse could've been together.

"I know. I was pissed off too. I mean, how could she have made that stupid rule. All those times Donald could've fucked me, but nope. We had that messed up rule."

Just as Stacie finished, Aubrey walks out running a comb through her hair after a shower. Her locks looking perfect as she crosses the room, opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She puts the glass to her lips, smiling and sighing.

She spies Beca and fear crosses her mind.

"Aubrey," She stares blankly at the blonde and continues.

"You went along with that fucking rule when all along you've been fucking Unicycle! You bitch!" Beca jumps down from the chair, her feet reaching the ground and she marches over to Aubrey.

"You _knew _that I liked Jesse and you didn't even bother to tell the rest of us about your little escapades with Uni!" Beca's ready to kick off fight but she feels strong arms encircle her waist. Jesse was behind her, holding her small frame against his.

"As a matter of fact, Beca" She drawls out her name with spite. "Uni and I only did it once before and I really thought you'd be okay with last night! I mean, for God's sake, Beca! You kissed Jesse in front of everyone last night. I didn't freak!" She sets down her glass, her head high.

"I'm not bothered by that. It's the fact that all along you knew you broke that rule and all of us (excluding Amy) had kept our promise. I didn't even tell Jesse about that rule!"

"Woah, what rule are we on about?" Her heart pounds. Her short nails dig into his forearms.

"There's a stupid fucking rule-" Beca hasn't finished before Aubrey defends herself.

"It is _not _stupid, Beca!" Her anger is in her voice and Beca quickly retaliates, her voice going louder.

"You must have thought it was stupid enough to let him put his cock in you!" Other Trebles have gathered into the room, including Unicycle as he grips Aubrey back.

A low chorus of 'oooh' and 'burn' are echoing around the kitchen and Jesse tries to convince Beca to get out of the kitchen so they can talk. She struggles in his arms and she's trying to get her point across. Beca tries to free herself from his tightening grip and attempts to jump. Her hair wild, face rosy and chest heaving.

Jesse sighs. He throws her over his shoulder, resulting in a scream from Beca. She kicks her legs and flairs her arms around like a mad woman. A 'hmmpff' is heard as Jesse finally manages to get her to stop struggling.

"Swanson! You let me down _right now!"_ Jesse can't help but find this tone sexy. Angry is a sexy look with Beca, he notes. This angry anyway. He tries not think back to semi's. That angry wasn't good.

He carries her up to the game room and sits her down on the pool table. The green felt feels nice under her fingers and she looks up at him with a fierce look in her eye.

"Beca...What rule?"

"Jesse, there's this silly rule that we can't let Treble's 'penetrate' us," Once again, she uses air-quotes. She rolls her eyes and continues.

"That's why I didn't let you kiss me when we watched The Breakfast Club. It would kill me because I'd want more, and I couldn't leave the Bella's." He nods, understanding.

"But, God. I really wanted to give in, let you kiss me, take it further. I would have let you haven taken me that night."

He holds her hand. "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, Bec." Beca melts even more. Her heart swelling with adoration.

"You think I don't know that? Come 'ere." Beca grabs his t-shirt and pulls him closer to her so he's trapped in her legs. Jesse likes the roughness of Beca's ways right now and all blood is rushing South. He groans as she covers his lips with her own, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her hands fisted into his top.

The kiss is hot and passionate and Beca is getting aroused too. Before they can take this any further she kisses him once more and releases him from her grip. He stumbles slightly and she hops down from the pool table.

A wink is headed in his direction and she skips out of the gaming room, quickly followed by him as he grabs her waist, throwing her to the wall. He lifts her up, and her legs wrap around his waist for leverage. He peppers light kisses on her collar bone and neck and whispers in her ear.

"You can't do that to me, Bec." It's so sexy that she nearly dies. He elicits a loud moan from her. A _very _loud moan. She weakens at his hot breath on her face and a hot blush rises from her chest upwards. Slowly, he let's go of her, planting her light feet on the floor and smirking slightly.

"Two can play that game, Mitchell." He winks and walks down the stairs. She follows him and laces her fingers with his.

"I'm so going to get you back for that, Jesse. What I did was nothing compared to your little trick." A little irritated look is on her face and he finds her adorable.

"You're so cute." Her nose scrunches up.

"No. Do _not _call me 'cute'. Ew, no way!" She slaps his arm lightly and he laughs.

He calls out to the guys that they're leaving and pulls Beca out of the door with him, his arm encircled around her petite waist.

**There you go. Only a few chapters left. Really want to start on little one off fanfics. **

**Tell me what you think. ~G**


	8. Chapter 8-Authors note

**This is an authors note, just to let my readers know that I'm not going to continue with this story anymore as I'm finding I'm loosing touch with it. I'm going to make some big one-shots soon for you all though, so follow me!**

**~G**


End file.
